criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Glaze on the Roll
The Glaze on the Roll is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth of the game. It is the second set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot Mona and the player were taking a break when someone called the police station. The woman on the phone informed them that a murder occurred inside the new Jumble Hollow immigration shelter. The duo left everything and went immediately to the building. When they arrived, they found Alexa Falcon, an Ecuadorian cinnamon roll seller, with her mouth liquefied and bleeding. Thai restaurant owner, Malee Boonyakiat, taster, Bowen Rice, and Colombian photographer, Jack Warren were considered suspects. Then, while Mona and the player were inspecting the shelter, Rogelio called them with new information related to the victim. Minow found that Alexa used to sell her pastries in the pocket park near to Mrs. Boonyakiat's restaurant. Luxembourgish dentist, Peyton Brenneis, and Mona's ex-husband, mystery writer Skipper Romanazzi were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Bowen suggested to Alexa to spend the night with him receiving money as a lady of the night and that Malee made a flower pot shaped like Falcon's face with malformations because she was technically stealing her ingredients. At the end of the chapter, Officer Tavera arrived at the station demanding explanations about the not-closed shelter. After a little argument between Mona and Fiona, the duo returned to the shelter to continue with the investigation. They learned that Peyton's clients thought that she and Alexa were working together, so instead of stop eating cinnamon rolls, they changed of dentist because of her bad image. In addition, Jack was mad with her because she left Colombia with his life savings, leaving him heartbroken and indebted; at the same time, Skipper insulted her because he refused to pay her for the interview and a future book based on her immigrating experience. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Bowen Rice for Alexa Falcon's murder. He tried to deny his crime, coming to the point that he faked an amnesia attack without succeeding. Alexa accepted Bowen's advances, developing a business relationship. However, the night before the crime, Bowen felt asleep before their intimate moment and when he woke up, his financial advisor called him explaining that all of his money was taken from the bank. Deducing that the responsible was Alexa, he went to confront her in the shelter, she begged him to stay in silence because all of his money was going for her family in Ecuador. In a rage attack, he picked a hand blender, liquefied her mouth and escaped before Malee could discover the corpse. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 50 years in prison. In the aftermath, the team investigated the shelter, just to found out that Fiona already did it. She rescued several expedients but she left them at the Thai restaurant. One of them was Jack's, which was falsified, so he was taken into custody to avoid a possible escape. On the other side, Skipper asked for help to find his lucky pen, which Evan took advantage to make him speak with Maxwell's help. They discovered that a company was contracting a high number of immigrants, granting them a longer stay, but he only knew that 'The Emperor' was the one in charge. By Nicholas, they learned that Ian Butler was called like that in the fashion world, so the Chief decided to investigate his company to verify the rumors. Summary Victim *'Alexa Falcon' (found with her mouth liquefied and bleeding) Murder Weapon *'Hand Blender' Killer *'Bowen Rice' Suspects :: Malee Boonyakiat :: Thai Restaurant Owner Profile: *The killer has watched European Drama Story :: Bowen Rice :: Taster Profile: *The killer is allergic to meat *The killer has watched European Drama Story *The killer wears wool stockings :: Jack Warren :: Colombian Photographer Profile: *The killer is allergic to meat *The killer has watched European Drama Story *The killer wears wool stockings :: Peyton Brenneis :: Luxembourgish Dentist Profile: *The killer is allergic to meat *The killer wears wool stockings :: Skipper Romanazzi :: Writer Profile: *The killer is allergic to meat *The killer has watched European Drama Story *The killer wears wool stockings Quasi-Suspects :: Fiona Tavera :: Immigration Officer :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: Mona and Skipper's Son Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to meat *The killer has watched European Drama Story *The killer wears wool stockings *The killer is over 40 years old *The killer's blood type is O+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Immigrant Shelter (Clues: Victim's Body, Pieces of Glass; New Suspect: Malee Boonyakiat; Victim Identified: Alexa Falcon) *Ask Malee Boonyakiat about Alexa's activities in New Cresthill *Investigate Thai Restaurant (Clues: Kitchenware Box, Film Roll) *Examine Kitchenware Box (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: B. Rice's Tablet; New Suspect: Bowen Rice) *Ask Bowen Rice if he has crossed paths with the victim *Examine Film Roll (Result: Romantic Picture; Clue: Mysterious Man) *Examine Mysterious Man (New Suspect: Jack Warren) *Question Jack Warren about her love affair with the victim *Examine Pieces of Glass (Result: Bloody Message) *Analyze Bloody Message (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched European Drama Story) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to meat) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Pocket Park (Clues: Mouth Wash Label, Trash Can, Portable Safe Box) *Examine Mouth Wash Label (Result: Brenneis Wäiss Zänn's Logo; New Suspect: Peyton Brenneis) *Interrogate Peyton Brenneis about her gratitude towards the victim (Profile Updated: Peyton is allergic to meat) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Cinnamon Roll) *Analyze Cinnamon Roll (06:00:00) *Confront Bowen Rice about his indecent proposal to the victim (Profile Updated: Bowen is allergic to meat and has watched European Drama Story) *Examine Portable Safe Box (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal (12:00:00; New Suspect: Skipper Romanazzi) *Question Skipper Romanazzi about the interview that he did to Alexa (Profile Updated: Skipper is allergic to meat) *Investigate Ganesha Shrine (Clues: Frightening Flower Pot, Incense Vase) *Examine Flower Pot (Result: Gaeng Daeng Spots) *Ask Malee Boonyakiat about the container similar to the victim's face (Profile Updated: Malee has watched European Drama Story) *Examine Incense Vase (Result: Hand Blender) *Analyze Hand Blender (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears wool stockings; Profile Updated: Skipper wears wool stockings) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Shelter Bunks (Clues: Torn Paper Pieces, Ice Box Cooler, Painted Skull) *Examine Torn Paper Pieces (Result: Food Wrapping Paper) *Interrogate Peyton Brenneis about Alexa's responsibility in her client complaints (Profile Updated: Peyton wears wool stockings) *Examine Ice Box Cooler (Result: King Lear Book) *Analyze King Lear Book (09:00:00) *Question Skipper Romanazzi about his angry notes in the victim's book (Profile Updated: Skipper has watched European Drama Story) *Examine Painted Skull (Result: Colombian Coffee Beans Powder) *Confront Jack Warren about his threat towards the victim (Profile Updated: Jack is allergic to meat, has watched European Drama Story and wears wool stockings, Bowen wears wool stockings) *Investigate Paper Birch (Clues: EDS Figurine, Pile of Leaves) *Examine EDS Figurine (Result: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Botle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Wool Stockings) *Analyze Wool Stockings (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (2/6) Under the Same Sky (2/6) *Investigate Immigration Shelter (Clue: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Fiona Tavera's Badge) *Question Fiona Tavera about her investigation discoveries (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ganesha Shrine (Clue: Fruit Basket) *Examine Fruit Basket (Result: Immigrant Expedients) *Analyze Immigrant Expedients (06:00:00) *Take Jack Warren into custody (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pocket Park (Clue: Ant Nest) *Examine Ant Nest (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Ink-less Ballpoint Pen) *Analyze Ink-less Ballpoint Pen (06:00:00) *Ask Maxwell Romanazzi for help to make his father talk *Return Skipper Romanazzi his alcohol straw (Reward: Deerstalker Hat) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *European Drama Story is a parody of American Horror Story. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow